


A Warm Movie Night

by aboywithboobs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Self-Indulgent, ereri, just guys being dudes, soft shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboywithboobs/pseuds/aboywithboobs
Summary: A short work I wrote cuz I love soft shit.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 15





	A Warm Movie Night

Eren and Levi had decided to use their weekend to just relax. One of the first times that Levi was not bothered by the dishes or laundry. He knew it would just pile up more, but he could not care less as Eren lay on top of him with a blanket as they hunkered down on the couch for the day.

Eren picked movies that Levi hadn't seen yet as he felt it blasphemous that he hadn't witnessed Harry Potter and several Disney movies. Levi was just content to hold his lover close and watch him be so happy.

But as they progressed further Levi would hear Eren start to quote and sing along. He would ruffle Eren's hair and kiss him to shut him up. Eren was unstoppable though. As soon as Mulan started getting good, Eren started to move around to the music.

Soon enough Eren was fully putting on his own performance, almost kneeing Levi in the crotch to get up and dance to _I'll Make A Man Out of You._ He even beckoned Levi to get up and do half-assed fighting with him.

This began a routine. Sitting down and enjoying the plot, but as soon as the music came in they would fuck around and dance with each other as if they were inside the movies. As they got more tired, they would just hum along and snuggle against each other.

As the last movie came to a close, Levi looked down as Eren hadn't immediately gotten up. He was passed out and not waking up anytime soon. Levi silently maneuvered to pick the man up and carry him to bed after shutting everything off. Then he got in next to his boyfriend and held him close as he took drifted off.


End file.
